


Vacanza Interroto

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their vacation wasn't going as planned. A sequel to <a href="http://secondalto.livejournal.com/223978.html">Amore</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacanza Interroto

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/)who won me at Sweet Charity. She asked for more Italian smoochies. They got a bit angsty before the smoochies I'm afraid.

Rome in the middle of July was supposed to be gorgeous and wonderful, or that's what she'd read. Instead it was hot and humid in that awful clothes-stick-to-your-body way. And it was crowded with tourists from every corner of the world. Or at least that's how it seemed to Buffy.

She was supposed to be on vacation with Giles. Technically she was, but he'd given his assistant his cell phone number in case of emergencies. There had been at least one 'emergency' every day this week. Giles seemed to have spent more time talking to Sheila than he had her. Buffy was frustrated.

Yes, they'd managed to see a few of the typical touristy things like the Leaning Tower (they'd spent two days in Pisa) and the Coliseum but each visit had been interrupted by a call. Giles had also let Buffy loose with the Council's credit card. It wasn't the same as spending time with him, but authentic Prada and Ferragamo made up for a lot.

Right now she was sitting at a table inside her favorite café, watching Giles as he paced outside, on the phone, again. She frowned into her espresso. This was the last straw. She gulped the beverage down, left a generous tip, picked up her small purse and stormed outside. She walked right into Giles' path, waiting. He stopped short when he saw her, but continued to talk. Buffy just glared at him.

"Yes, well, uh, do you mind terribly if I call you back later? Something's come up."

He pushed a button to end the call. Before he could say anything, Buffy let out a growl and grabbed the phone. She threw it to the ground and brought her foot down on it, stomping it to several pieces. Giles just sputtered and looked on in surprise.

"Buffy, I need that! What if there is an emergency?"

"Then Willow or Xander can handle it. Unless it's the apocalypse, and maybe not even then, I don't want another interruption! We're supposed to be on vacation, Giles! Just you and me, not the entire gaggle of Slayers!"

There were a few touristy types staring at them, but the locals ignored it all. Fighting was passion personified and the Italians were certainly a passionate people. Giles looked at the smashed remains of his phone and sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You are quite right, Buffy. I have completely ignored you for Council business and it is inexscuable. I am sorry about that. How can I make it up to you?"

Buffy grinned evilly. "Well, now that you mention it…."

"Please, go easy on my wallet. How many purses and pairs of shoes does one woman need anyway?"

"Hey! Some of those were for Willow and Dawn. Besides, retail therapy is not the answer here. I need some serious Giles smoochies, without getting a phone call in the middle."

Giles took another quick, forlorn look at the scattered plastic and microchips.

"That won't be a problem."

Buffy shrugged and half-smiled. "Sorry. But not that sorry. So, smoochies?"

"Yes, um, we'll have some time to ourselves," he promised. He took his wallet out and removed the Council credit card. "Here. While it might not be the solution to our current problem, I'm sure it will help a little. I need to go to the hotel and make some arrangements."

"Giles…."

"Buffy, please trust me?"

Buffy sighed and took the card, slipping it into her purse.

"Fine, but these 'arrangements' better lead to something really great."

"They will, but please, don't spend too much. Come back in about," he looked at his watch, "three hours."

"I won't, and I'll see you," Buffy replied, sauntering away.

Giles grinned in amusement as several men, young and old, watched her walk. They all turned back to him with looks of approval and jealousy. Inside he was suppressing a groan at giving Buffy the card even though the Council's coffers could survive the blow. He kicked a wayward piece of phone before heading for the hotel to make his arrangements.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later, Buffy walked into the hotel, carrying several bags. She was breezing towards the elevators when she was stopped by someone calling to her.

"Signorina, wait!"

She turned to see the hotel manager waving her down. She sighed, hoping something wasn't wrong with their bill or room.

"Signorina, there is a note for you," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you," she replied, digging in her purse for a tip.

He accepted the bill with a bow and left. Buffy continued to the elevator, tearing the note open.

Buffy, I've left something on the bed for you, please wear it. Then meet me in the lobby in forty-five minutes. Love, Rupert.

She frowned a little, wondering what the mystery was all about, but she trusted that Giles knew what he was doing. The elevator ride was brief and luckily Buffy had rummaged for the key card while going up, so opening the door wasn't a problem. She wandered to the bedroom, depositing her bags on the floor and spying a large box on the bed. It must be what Giles wanted her to wear.

She carefully pulled the lid off and pulled aside the tissue paper. She gasped in wonder and pulled the dress out reverently. It was the same color her prom dress had been, Buffy realized. But that was where the similarities ended. This…this was much more elegant. She was sure it was silk; the real stuff, not that simulated crap. It had straps and wasn't as long, as the other dress had been. She put it back in the box. She didn't have long to get ready and she was going to knock Giles' socks off.

By the time she shimmied into the dress, she was buzzing with excitement. It was a perfect fit somehow Buffy knew it would be. It complimented her hard earned tan and accented all her curves nicely. She twirled in front of the mirror, smiling, then glanced at the clock. Only five minutes left. She grabbed a wrap and her purse and went to meet Giles.

The elevator doors opened and there he was in all his tuxedoed glory. Buffy sighed inwardly. He turned and the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Buffy, you look…."

"Thank you; you don't look half-bad yourself. So why the mystery, Giles?"

He took her hand and kissed it, leading her out of the hotel.

"Because I want this night to be special. Romantic."

He paused and Buffy looked up and then out into the street. It was a horse-drawn carriage.

"Giles…."

He grinned and helped her into it. Buffy kissed him as they set of at a moderate pace. It didn't matter how the rest of the evening went, he was already forgiven. They arrived at a very exclusive restaurant, but the maitre d' immediately escorted them to a corner table, set off from the others. Candles were everywhere, soft music in the background.

Buffy didn't have to order anything. Waiters just brought out plates of food and poured her wine. She looked at Giles curiously, but the look he gave her back told her to trust him, so she did. It was all perfect. Just like she'd wanted this vacation to be. Then the music changed and Giles got up, offering her his hand. Buffy hesitated, but took it as he led her to the tiny dance floor.

He twirled her before bringing her in close. They'd never danced before. Buffy had kind of thought of asking him to at Prom, before Angel had shown up. This was better than she'd imagined. Giles' eyes never left hers and she felt like they were the only two people in the room, in the restaurant. Giles bent down.

"I love you, Buffy. Am I forgiven?"

She smiled up at him. "Only if you take me back to the hotel right now."

Giles smiled back and took her back to the table so she could grab her things before leading her back out to the carriage.


End file.
